A Wish, Twenty Years Past
by Winkler
Summary: What if you never got to tell someone you loved them? What if you were taken away before your 'happily ever after? When Tohru comes back, her past unexplained, what will happen?Kyoru! Other Pairings, just not sure who!
1. Prologue

A/R: I don't own Fruits Basket, I wish I did because I LUV AYAME! Sadly i don't... etc, etc.

Apart from AYAME I also luv people who review, so please do.

R&R Winkle!

Also I have read up to book 20 so it may contain spoilers.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time in Fruits Basket land their lived a girl called Tohru Honda. She lived in a tent and attended Kaibara high school where her 2 best friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima also attended._

_At this school there lived a mythical prince called Yuki Sohma. Also the beautiful girls (and the ugly ones too) were smitten and loved him till the day they died. There was also a Prince Yuki Fanclub lead by Minami Kinoshita (Who incidently happened to be Sohma kuns most loyal fan)._

_Tohru Honda Moved in with the Prince in exchange for cooking and cleaning, She soon found out that the Sohmas were cursed with the vengeful spirits of the zodiac and that when hugged by a person of the opposite sex or becomes weak they will turn into their zodiac animal, she also found out that Prince Yuki was the rat and Kyo Sohma (a fiery redhead with a bad temper, and the cousin of Yuki) was the cat and that Shigure (their guardian and cousin) was the dog._

_She became great friends with them both and even when her grandfather's house was renovated she chose to continue living with them._

_She also found out about Kyo's true form, but instead of rejecting him as many others would have, she embraced him and accepted all of him._

_She met all the other members of the zodiac Kagura, Hatori, Ayame, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin & Kureno(Including their 'God' Akito). _

_Although at times she felt insecure at times she knew that she must continue smiling for when the snow melts it becomes spring!_

_She, in time fell in love with Kyo as Kyo did with her, but as Tohru is quite dense (and did not realise these feelings for a long time) and Kyo knew of his incarseration and could not bear to be Tohru's burden they both kept it a secret from each other._

* * *

When Tohru left the house of Sohma quite suddenly and unexplained own she left many of the Sohma's devastated. Yuki became depressed as he felt that not only did his real (and first) mother sell him to Akito but his Surrogate mother (Tohru) had abandoned him. As he sank further and further into depression and Akito tortured him more and more, he became weaker.

And so came the day that he became so weak with fever that Kyo seized the day and won a fight.

Yuki, as the now shame of the family was locked up, hidden from the world, to become Akito's plaything, while Kyo, disheartened from the loss of Tohru felt that he would never fall in Love again.

As all the Sohma's reverted to the old ways of the Zodiac (living together in the family compound) Tohru suddenly resurfaced again, yet never told anyone of where she had been. This had been over 20 years after she had first met the Sohma's and so, as is the natural way, looked very different to her former self.

Her hair had been dyed a lighter shade of brown and she wore blue contacts, yet she looked more or less the same as ever.

She decided to get a job in Kaibara for a couple of weeks and visit Uo and Hana. Of course seeing Kyo, Yuki and all the Sohmas would be an added bonus...

* * *

Ok this was just the prologue, sorry about it being so short (or long depending on how long you like prologues).

Do you think I should carry on with the idea, I don't really know, oh well at least my writing is better than what it was when I wrote my previous fanfics.

R&R (Please as I don't know what should happen)

Winkle


	2. To See Another

Ok well this is the second chapter of A wish, 20 years past, so tell me what you think (review peoples). You know you want to, Anyway on with the story... 

R&R

Winkle

* * *

_A dream, so far away, but so close, as a hand grabbed out to reach it,_

_She could feel her mind recoiling from the pain._

_That person, never to be seen again. _

_

* * *

_

The stunning brunette stepped of the bus and onto the lonely street.As she wandered through the streets of Kaibara, they seemed so familiar, yet so strange. The houses had changed so much since her time there and she struggled to find her way.

After a couple of hours spent wrestling with a map before realising it was upside down she finally found herself at Hana's new house.

They had talked on the phone last night and Hana had sent some pictures but the house was so different to either of them. The house was a pale cream with a pastel turquoise framing the window inlaid to the brick foundations, the sun gleemed brilliantly off a mirror in an upstairs room through a beautiful stain glass window.

The house although not very traditional and very modern appealed to the woman greatly, it reminded her of a house in Outer Sapporo that had caught her eye in one of the newspapers, she could not remember which one, it starined her memory so hard that she just gave up.

She slowly paced back and forth before making her way to the door, she knocked three times before stepping back and letting time take over.

She heard voices, a plain, slightly monotone one and a male one. As Hana opened the door she came face to face with her old friend.

"TOHRU CHAN" she squealed (in a very unlike-Hana way) Tohru ran up and hugged her best friend, she suddenly noticed a shadow behind Hana and as she looked closer she saw a face emerge.

"Is that... MOMIJI???"

Momiji stepped froward, suddenly realising it was Tohru, a smile radiating from his face before pouncing on Tohru and giving her one of his famous (infamous) bear hugs.

As Hana offered Tohru some tea Momiji hopped around the room in rabbit form high from his lunch which he had followed up with an ice cream.

Tohru quietly sipped the tea, stopping every once in a while to compliment Hana on her beautiful house or ask her questions about life in Kaibara.

Seeing Hana and Momiji so happy together, it reminded her of what she used to be like with Kyo, but well enough is enough.

"Are you ok Tohru chan?" Hana looked worried.

I will not let Hana worry about me any longer, I will keep this smile on my face and will forget about Kyo, he never did meet me there after all, he obviously didn't care a bit about me.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me any longer Hana chan".

"That's good, we're, well Momiji is going to take you out today" Said Hana, her monotone voice had obviously carried through to adulthood.

"But.. But... I don't deserve that, don't go out of your way Momiji, please."

"But I want to," there was a sudden POOF as a naked Momiji appeared in the room. Tohru and Hana shielded their eyes as he got dressed.

They decided to go and wash up the dishes together while Momiji ate a lollipop and watched an old rerun of his all time favourite anime from when he was a kid 'Mogeta'.

"So... Are you and Momiji going to get engaged?" Tohru asked, "I'm sorry that this is so forward of me but you look so happy together".

"Oh no, well... we haven't really thought about it". Hana said. "But I guess he is as close as a guy can get to perfect so don't go stealing away from me while you go shopping today".

"Oh, no i would never dream of doing that to you Hana chan, you are the most important person to me, well Uo too of course i would never dream of doing that to her and Yuki and Kyo..."

"Uh have fun shopping today Tohru," Hana hurriedly herded Momijiand Tohru out of the house with their coats and bags and as they went shopping she settled down in front of her notebook and picked up the phone.

"So Kyo, are you ok for tonight? Yes, good, see you later." Hana hung up the phone.

* * *

OOOOHHHHH CLIFFHANGER, well not really but have fun guessing.

Remember to READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES OR YOU WILL DIE!

R&R

Winkle


	3. To Accept Another

Yo! Winkle Here, I seem to be updating more than usual but I see that as a good thing, well guys as always if you think of a way for me to improve (or t make the storyline better) feel free to REVIEW or send me a message.

If you give me an idea I will try to use it, unless it involves Vampires, yes I am against fanfics where Akito is a vampire.

R&R

Winkle

* * *

_I Wish, I Wish, if only that day he had come,_

_Then I would be one, _

_Not with him, but with myself,_

_Because, as you have to accept yourself to be accepted,_

_You have to be accepted by others to accept yourself._

* * *

Tohru and Momiji Skipped all the way to the Ginza shopping district where Momiji had promised Tohru that he would buy her a big present for her birthday. Tohru hadn't told anyone but her birthday was tomorrow, Hana must have told. 

"But Momiji kun, I protest don't spend all this money on me when you could be buying more furniture for your new house." Tohru was very flustered.

"But, Tohru kun you are much more important than new furniture so please accept our gift, it will be your 36th birthday so we need to celebrate".

"OK" Tohru gave up, it would be useless trying to explain to people that seeing them happy made her happier than material possession.

_It's funny_, she thought, _but humans lives are based on interactions with others, if we had no friends but all the money in the world we wouldn't be happy, we need to feel accepted by someone, to here those words_ 'You are the reason why i was born, for you, so I could meet you, I love you' _To hear those words would make us happier than all the money in the world..._

"Tohru kun, are you ok, do you feel sick?" Momiji had a very worried look on his face, she seemed to make everyone think that she was feeling sick just by thinking, _I really ust stop worring_ _people._

"I'm fine, I was just thinking", they skipped happily into Mizukoshi and had a great time looking at all the clothes they loved but could never afford to buy.

* * *

Meanwhle Hana was at home making last minute check ups on all the guests and the caterers. 

Tohru's surprise party was in three hours and she had only just managed to get all the Sohmas to come, except for Akito of course, he hadn't been informed, and Yuki had been allowed out for one night on the terms that he would not reveal to Tohru that he had been locked up for the last 15 years.

As she drove the car to th town hall (which she had hired out for the night) she hoped that it would all go well and that Kyo and Yuki (who hadn't seen each other for 15 years as Kyo never came to visit Yuki) would not fight. She pulled her Hybrid car into the parking spot and made her way up to the door.

Good, Shigure had left the boxes of balloons and Ayame had left costumes for the maids, a little short maybe, but very... feminine.

She carried the outfits inside and handed them to Maki, the head waistress before heading back outside to get the balloons.

The door suddenly was flung open and beams of sunlight streamed through the door revealing an extremely handsome Haru and a beautiful girl (although she was wearing rather revealing clothes)that Hana had never seen before.

"Hi Hanajima san, this is Rin (Isuzu san) my wife, we're here to start putting up the decorations".

As the group strung up balloons from the ceiling they started to make bets over who Tohru would choose, Yuki or Kyo.

Hana chose Kyo, while Haru and Rin chose Yuki.

As it got closer and closer to six o'clock all the guests started arriving and by 5:50 all but Yuki and Kyo had arrived. Exactly at seven o'clock Yuki arrived as they all started to hide behind doors and walls. At 7:05 Hana turned off the lights and started the wait for Tohru.

At 7:10 exactly there was a sound of three raps resounding from the door before a cautious Tohru crept into the room, closely followed by Momiji.

* * *

OK Guys, remember TO REVIEW OR DIE!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!

Seriously guys do review especially if u have ideas, where this is going to go I do not know.

R&R

Winkle


	4. To Wish Another

Hey guys, time for the latest installment of A Wish 20 Years Past, It's going well and for once I am OK with my writing!!!! 

Ine-Sama - We Can Share Ayame, You can be his wife, but I'll be his best friend.

Ok, well on with the story, and peoples remember to REVIEW!

R&R

Winkle

By the way the Italics at the start of this chapter are set when they were 16.

* * *

_I Wish, I Wish, That he would tell me how he feels,_

_If not as just to tell me that he hates me and never wants to see me again,_

_That is what I would Wish_

* * *

"SURPRISE"!

Everyone jumped out from their hiding spots as a nervous Tohru almost fainted from the fright of having 15 people jumping out from various hiding spots around the room.

Her eyes, flickered throughout the room, the people she once knew staring at her like she was a freak.

When Tohru saw Yuki, her heart dropped, his face, no longer radiating the glow of happiness she had last saw as she kissed his brow then crept from Shigure's house.

His skin and hair, both covered in a layer of oil, and his clothes tattered and raggedy, it looked like the shirt she had left on the end of his bed as she left.

Her eyes scanned the room for a sign of orange, the person who she had not seen in all of those years, she saw a speck of orange and yelled "KYO KUN!" (in a very unlike Tohru fashion) before realising it was just a balloon.

She was snapped out of this train of though by a blonde woman, radiating a feminine yet tough beauty. And by this description you kow it was Uo.

Uo was holding hands with a man, as Tohru (very impolitely) stared at the man before realising who it was.

"Kureno san?" Tohru inquired,

"It most certainly is," Uo replied with a glint in her eye before flashing Tohru a ring made of steel that was tightly bound on to her finger.

"You're getting married?"

"No, I just feel like wearing this steel ring because I think it compliments my eyes" Said Uo sarcastically, not remembering that Tohru doesn't really recognise sarcasm.

"Sorry, I really am so sorry, I just assumed..." Tohru just tapered off before Uo cut in.

"No of course we are, We're getting hitched in the fall. You should come".

"But I'll be back home by then..."

"So where is home Tohru chan?" Uo asked as Tohru had never really said where she went for those 20 years of their life.

"Umm, want some punch Uo chan? I heard it's very good" and without falter turned around, grasping Uo by the arm and hauling her towards the punch (in a very unlike Tohru way).

As they made their way towards the punch, Yuki, who had cleaned himself up a bit stopped Tohru in her tracks.

"Will you take a walk with me?"

"Um Uo chan are you ok with this, will you mind, it'll just be a couple of minutes?"

"That's fine, you go have fun" and with that Uo went off on a search to find Kureno.

Yuki took Tohru's hand and led her out the door, they need to have a talk.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back at the Party**

The door swung open with a mighty bang and an extremely handsome man strode in, he walked straight up to Hana, Uo and Kureno who were in the midst of a conversation about whether Ayame and Mine would get married, when the man interrupted.

"Where is Tohru?"

"I think she took a walk with Yuki outside," Uo replied, "Are you going to find her, Kyo kun...?"

* * *

Dum Dum Dum! (Well I don't know how to spell it but you know what I mean).

Remember to review and tell me what you think, I will try to remember to update.

R&R

Winkle


	5. To Want Another

**Hey Guys, It's time for the next installment of A Wish 20 years past!**

**By the way, If anyone knows of any good manga please send me a message, as I'm kinda running out of new 'good' manga.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**R&R**

**Winkler**

**By the way, there's a fair bit of fluff in this chapter.**

* * *

_No-one is worth crying over, and the one that is won't give you a reason to. _

_For some reason the words resonated throughout her brain forcing her to relive the pain. _

_

* * *

_

Kyo Sohma strode into the moonlight, his 'red' hair streaked with flecks of blonde which had been in an attempt to look normal. The blonde shone in the moonlight and anyone, whether they be standing a couple of metres of a few hundred metres away could have seen the brilliant streams of light.

His head spun, looking at every possible place to find her, anything whether it be Yuki's grey hair and violet eyes or Tohru's brown hair cascading down her back in an alluring manner.

Kyo should know, he spent much of a year staring at her, trying to work out whether or not he should tell her.

Akito had made him realise, he loved her and no-one could stop him, but it was obvious that she could never love him back, she loved that damn rat, and nothing he could say or do would stop that.

When she dissapeared it was though his whole world collapsed, she was the one who brought him out of the darkness that had been so thouroughly wrought throughout his world, and she was the only one that could bring him back there.

He spotted a fleck of brown, but it was only a cat, he brushed the kitty off without a thought, how could one cat ever change his world, _I MUST FIND HER._

Then he saw it, her eyes, they moved away from Yuki in a second and straight to Kyo, as Kyo stared back at her he knew. As many people say, the eyes are the window to the soul.

Shishou had told him that once but Kyo simply shrugged it off. He didn't want to believe that someone could simply look into and see you, all of you, without the mask of deception, they could tell your every thought, your every desire and your every need.

He had never really understood it, pretended to understand it for Shishou's sake, but now he finally understood. The eyes were like a portals to the mind and her emotions, but only one close to her would see it.

Her eyes, his mind lingered on the for too long and quickly flicked away, so this was what it meant to be crazy in love.

Yuki whispered something to her, Kyo could not see what she said back, her sculpted lips moving towards his ear, the scene pained Kyo more than anything and when Kyo gets pained, Kyo gets angry.

"STOP IT YOU DAMN RAT, I HATE YOU!"

"K...Kyo, is that you...?" Tohru stammered as she saw him, the man who had haunted her dreams for 20 years appeared in front of her.

"GET BACK STUPID CAT, I DON"T WANT YOU TO HURT MISS HONDA...", Yuki realised what he had siad, did he really see Miss Honda in that way, was that why he was not able to call her by her real name... Tohru...

Kyo lept towards Yuki with lightning cat speed, the last sentence that THAT RAT had yelled hit a nerve, that damn rat, always took stuff from Kyo, whether it be his dignity or pride, but no-one, no-one could take away his love.

Yuki kicked Kyo and as Tohru screamed, Kyo hit a rock with a sickening thump.

Tohru ran towards him, hoping, praying that he would be okay.

Kyo's eyes flickered open and he sat up, not wanting to look directly at Tohru, but he couldn't help himself.

He stared back into her eyes and for once she looked back, not into his eyes but at least to his face, as he looked harder he examined every single feature of her face, yet her eyes... they were what mesmerised him.

And as he looked into her eyes it was as though he could see everything, except the love in her eyes when she looked back at him.

* * *

Well that's another chapter done, hope you enjoyed it and I will hopefully post another chapter next week. 

Remember to review!!!

R&R

Winkler

Well that's another chapter done, hope you enjoyed it and I will hopefully post another chapter next week. 


End file.
